


I've Seen The Way You Look At Me

by littlecajunlady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecajunlady/pseuds/littlecajunlady
Summary: Lydia and Parrish work together to figure out what supernatural creature he's supposed to be. Post-season 4 drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this to tumblr (littlecajunlady) on April 3, 2015 and the prompt was "I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."

Even though Derek wasn’t in Beacon Hills much anymore, he allowed everyone to use his loft as a meeting place. Lydia and Parrish met there fairly regularly to continue their research. After several weeks they still hadn’t figured out what Parrish was supposed to be. The bestiary had long been tossed aside, and Lydia had taken to looking up even more obscure books.

Lydia dropped a stack of these books on the table, sending dust flying up. “I found more.”

Parrish opened one and promptly sneezed. This book had to be close to 100 years old. “You really think we’ll find something in these?”

“It’s worth a shot.”

They each grabbed some books and started flipping through them. This had become a sort of routine for them. They almost never spoke unless one of them found something interesting, and Lydia would then write it down on the list.

A couple of hours later, Parrish sighed and closed yet another book. “Maybe we should finally give up on this.”

“We’ve been at this for weeks and you suddenly want to give up now? Don’t you want to know what you are?”

“Of course I do. But I’ve got a job, and you’ve got a life, and … it’s not fair to you to keep doing this when we don’t know how long it’ll take.”

Lydia closed her book and opened another one. “I don’t mind. I want to help you.”

“Why?”

Her features softened. “Because I know what it’s like not knowing what I am. I know how it feels to be scared and confused by all of the weird things that have happened to me. Nobody should feel that way.”

Parrish watched her as she began flipping through pages again. He was certainly grateful to her for the help. It was odd being holed up with her for hours at a time though. He had to admit that she was a very beautiful girl, but mostly he was intrigued by her. He knew now that she was a banshee, not a psychic, but he still wasn’t entirely sure what that meant.

“I said I wanted to help. Not do all of the work.”

“Oh, sorry,” Parrish said. "I spaced out for a second.”

They continued to work silently, but every once in a while, Parrish couldn’t help looking over in her direction. Lydia could practically feel his eyes on her. She couldn’t say that she minded.

“I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Parrish quickly turned away, sure he’d been caught staring, but when he looked back he saw that Lydia was still idly flipping pages. “S – sorry, I –”

“Please stop apologizing,” she said, finally looking over at him. “I just don’t get what’s so fascinating about me.”

“I guess I’m still trying to figure you out. I mean, you’re easily the most interesting person I’ve ever met.”

She smiled and looked into those gorgeous green eyes of his. “I don’t know. I think you might have me beat.”


End file.
